


Bite Me

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: alternative universes [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, not where they can see."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: vampires.

Saxa’s heart raced as she felt a pair of fangs against her neck, gently grazing. Her fingers dug into Belesa’s arms, wanting to feel her bite. Just as more pressure was applied, Saxa pushed her away. “No, not where they can see,” Saxa whispered, looking into Belesa’s glowing eyes. 

She wanted Belesa to bite her, to claim her. Wanted the whole world to know who she belonged to, but she couldn’t. She was a slayer and if anyone knew of what she did in the dark with Belesa, she couldn’t bear to think of the consequences. 

Belesa leaned in, giving her a kiss before she started trailing her lips down Saxa’s chest. Her pants were tugged down, tossed across the room and she felt Belesa’s lips on her thigh. The vampire looked up at her for a moment, silently asking for permission. After a moment, Saxa nodded, gasping softly as she felt Belesa’s teeth sink into her skin. She ran her fingers through the vampire’s hair, tugging gently as Belesa fed.

She felt herself getting wet and moaned softly, surprised by how turned on she was. Belesa pulled back, licking at the wound she made before she was moving back up Saxa’s body. The slayer pulled her in for a heated kiss, moaning again at the taste of her blood on Belesa’s tongue.


End file.
